


Beyond Beyond Thunderdome

by SilverDolphin



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDolphin/pseuds/SilverDolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome Aunt Entity abandons Max in the desert. This is what happens after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Beyond Thunderdome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stephantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephantom/gifts).



> Set post Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome, that while it's not the last movie in the saga anymore, it happens to be the last movie in temporal order, with an older and 'raggedy' Max.

**Author's Note:**

> My recipient's request was: _"One of the nominated relationships for this is Max/male OC, and I really like that idea. I could see Max finding someone else, maybe a little like him (maybe a little softer and less broken down by the world--or maybe someone who's even more lost than Max (maybe someone initially perceived as a threat?)), and the two of them taking some solace in each other for as long as their paths coincide. I don't know; I don't have a specific image for this, but I really like the idea and I'd definitely be happy to see someone run with it."_
> 
> This short comic hopefully answered to the request, showing someone 'like him but a little softer and less broken down by the world'. However, I need to apologize for the cheesiness levels. :(


End file.
